conduitfandomcom-20200214-history
Conduit 2
Conduit 2 is a sci-fi first-person shooter game being developed by High Voltage Software and to be published by SEGA. It is the sequel to 2009's The Conduit. On March 29th, Nintendo Power confirmed that Conduit 2 was set for release on Fall 2010, exclusive to the Wii. SEGA Unveils Conduit 2 For Wii, First Screens You will be playing as Michael Ford again.Nintendo Power (May 2010), page 73 On October 13th, a trailer was released to confirm the release date of sometime around February 2011. The game was supposed to be released on the 15th of February, but on January 18, 2011, it was pushed to March 22. On January 28, 2011, it was further delayed to April 19, 2011 http://www.gamespot.com/wii/action/theconduit2/news.html?sid=6287680&mode=news Gameplay Because the story in the original wasn't too immersive, HVS has hired a new writer experienced in video games who worked on Prey.E3: The Conduit 2 Gaming Age Ford also is more talkative in this game. This decision was made because the developer thought that Ford's taciturn nature in the first game prevented his personality from showing.The Conduit 2 Eyes-On Impressions: Re-Rigging the Adventure Conduit 2 is seeing a heavy amount of gameplay change to improve on the gameplay from the first game. High Voltage Software is changing the way levels flow, making them less predictable and straightforward. The environments are larger and will offer more tactical freedom and give players a chance to explore. There are branching levels that will offer multiple paths for the player to take, and each path will offer different gameplay experiences. The ability to sprint has been added, as well as vehicles, which can be used in some levels, involving firing from them.The Conduit 2 Eyes-On Impressions: Re-Rigging the Adventure There is now a bigger emphasis on cover. The enemies, as well as the player, can flip and knock over things like tables and filing cabinets for makeshift cover. If there is no cover, enemies have been seen to twist their body to avoid fire from the player. The enemies possess different weapons, unlike in The Conduit, where an enemy type only had one weapon. The enemy AI behavior also changes depending on which weapon they have. For example, a foe with a shotgun will attempt to run up to Ford to shoot him at close range, while a foe with a rifle will hang back and shoot from afar.Gamespot Conduit 2 impressions Players will have many options to modify their character's appearance. They will be able to choose from different suit loadouts, similar to a class, each with their own attributes. Currency can be gained to unlock suit upgrades, armor, and more that hasn't been revealed. The suit loadouts can change gameplay style and must be chosen tactically, for example, one might make you move slow, but it will have a lot of defense. From the loadout you will be able to choose the weapons and suit upgrades, which act as perks. The suit upgrades are similar to the perk system in the Call of Duty series, except upgrades can be unlocked in the single player mode as well. Gaming Union E3 2010: Conduit 2 Preview There are at least 30 suit options. Suit options affect character appearance and also add abilities to the character. Some suits are the stealth suit, which makes you invisible on radar, and the Tank suit which lets a character carry up to two heavy weapons at a time instead of only one.Gamezone Conduit 2 E3 preview This new class system can be used in single player, as well as in multiplayer. In the beginning of a level, a player can choose his loadout weapons and customize his appearance with different helmets and color schemes. High Voltage, for now, has decided “to have one primary suit slot and three secondary slots where you can equip upgrades, but that may change in the final game.”The Conduit 2 sur Wii : plus d'infos et premières images Conduit 2 will support Wii MotionPlus for enhanced precision control and better tracking, but it is not required to play the game.SEGA America Blog | Conduit 2 to Support Wii MotionPlus Conduit 2 has now been confirmed to have Classic Controller and Classic Controller Pro support. Mainly to compete with GoldenEye 007 Wii and to please people who like dual analog better. Conduit 2 hits delay coming in 2011 Campaign Plot After Michael Ford exits one of the conduits from The Trust Base, he spawns in a big oil derrick off the coast of Florida, near the Bermuda Triangle.Conduit 2 level with Boss! Ford lands on all fours. As he stands up, one of the workers tries to shoot him with what appears to be a USP45 pistol, but Michael disarms and takes him down. Another worker throws a wrench at him, but Ford catches it, and throws it back, which hits the worker, and knocks him over the edge of the derrick. Ford then picks up the pistol that the first worker had. All the people there are hostile to Ford and try to kill him. As Ford makes his way through the derrick, he encounters a Leviathan, a giant sea serpent. After the boss fight with the Leviathan, Ford ends up going down with the creature deep into the ocean to the lost city of Atlantis, which serves as a hub area where the player is given new missions to take on. Just as John Adams was secretly controlling the United States throughout many centuries, there are other aliens around the world who control other countries. Now that Adams plans to take over the whole world, Ford plans on asking these other aliens for help. Therefore, through the game, Micheal Ford will travel to many locations around the world. Atlantis, which is also the ship the Drudge used to get to Earth,Joystiq Conduit 2 preview will serve as a hub world, in which there are portals leading to the places he has to go to. Some of these places include Washington, D.C., Siberia, Agartha, and the Lost City of Z. Multiplayer Just like its predecessor, Conduit 2's multiplayer mode will be playable online through Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, up to 12 players can play competitive. The new HUD in multiplayer looks similar to Halo 3's HUD. It will also support the Headbanger headset for voice chat, which was released in late October. It will not include Wii speak support due to a joint decision made by Nintendo and High Voltage Software. Players will be able to voice chat with friends and rivals.Tanooki Conduit 2 E3 ImpressionsIt also has a 2-4 player split-screen versus mode and Wii MotionPlus support although it is said that it should not give any advantages.thumb|300px|right|Mulitplayer Trailer The game will not feature weapon sets like those of the original. Instead, players will use the weapons from their custom loadouts by purchasing weapons from an in-game store using points they earn while playing. When you start a map you have four custom classes to pick from and there will be a map rotation where players will pick from 2 maps to prevent everyone from voting for the same maps over and over again. The weapons will also be upgradable, and will have secondary fire. Team Invasion Up to four people Offline and Online can play in a new co-op mode which will let players face unique challenges and fight against waves of enemies. The enemies drop coins, which can be used in the in-game store. Areas 12 multiplayer maps are featured in Conduit 2, with The Conduit's three returning maps Streets, Pentagon, and Sanclum, as well as 9 entirely new levels. * Streets Prime * Pentagon Prime * Sanctum Prime * Agartha * Lost City * Serenity * Precipice * Whiteout * Crash Site * Abyss * Avalanche * Dig Site Multiplayer Game Modes Conduit 2 offers more game modes than the previous Conduit and also includes some old game modes and unique ones as well. * Deathmatch: First player to the kill the limit in the time allowed wins. * ASE Ball: Longest time holding the ASE wins. * Bounty Hunter:Kill your assigned target for points or kill those hunting you for fun (killing someone who isn't the target will cost the player points). * Free For All CTF:Get to the flag and then carry it back to a random goal location. First to the scoring limit wins. * Team Deathmatch: First Team to kill the limit in the time allowed wins. * Shared Stock: Teammates share a pool of lives while trying to get the highest kill count possible. * Capture the Flag: Each team tries to capture the ASE (flag) of the other. First team to the capture limit in the time allowed wins. * Killing Override: First team to the kill or capture limit wins. * VIP: Fight to kill the randomly selected VIP on the opposing team. First team to the point limit wins! * Single Flag CTF: Teams fight over a single centrally-located ASE (flag). First team to the capture limit wins. * ASE Basketball: Each team tries to capture a centrally-located ASE and then carry it into the enemy base. Toss or carry the ASE through the goal to score. First team to the point limit wins. * Balloon Battle: Lose balloons with every death. Gain balloons with kills. With no balloon, become a mini bomb! Last player alive wins. * Annexation:: Teams fight for control over capture points. These totems award points over time. First team to the point limit wins. * Power Surge: Teams must defend their own generator while destroying the enemy's when its shield is down. First team to destroy the generator or the team with the more intact generator wins. Ally System The Ally system is a new feature in the game. Very similar to the Rival System in Metroid Prime Hunters and Tatsunoko Vs. Capcom, in the Ally system a player can flag another player in the lobby and if they accept the invitation they will be added to your friends list (up to 64 friends) and you can find them online without having to exchange Friend codes. Friend codes are still usable in the game, however.Screw Attack Interview with Bill Sullivan Weapons All weapons from The Conduit will be included, some of them with a secondary function, as well as seven new weapons.Nintendo Power (May 2010), page 73 Each gun from The Conduit has been tweaked to some degree, and either an alternate fire or the ability to aim down the iron sights has been added.Gaming Union E3 2010: Conduit 2 Preview It is also rumored that the AK6 rifle will be used. Conventional Weapons * USP45 (Pistol) * SCAR (Assault Rifle) * MP5KA4 (Sub-machine gun) * SPAS-12 (Shotgun) * SMAW (Rocket launcher) Drudge Weapons * Warp Pistol * Shrieker * Hive Cannon * Strike Rifle Trust Weapons *TPC Launcher *Deatomizer Mk4 *Carbonizer Mk16 Prototype Weapons * Striker *HVS45 *Deatomizer Mk9 Grenades *Fragmentation grenade * Radiation grenade * Flash grenade Unclassifed Weapons *Aegis Device *Widowmaker Turret *Phase Rifle *AR-C Eclipse *Dark Star E310: Conduit 2 Definitely lookin’ good Marketing High Voltage Software and Sega ran a sweepstakes whose winners will get their faces shown on Missing person fliers or Wanted posters on the game. Lucky winners will win a free copy of Conduit 2 (This offer is exclusive to residents of the USA and Canada excluding Québec).Conduit 2 Sweepstakes- Put Your Face in Our Game! The contest is officially over, but the winners are yet to be revealed. Sega has said that is might be released on November 2nd 2010, but because of recent layoffs with High Voltage Software, the release date is now on February 15, 2011. In E3 interviews, Hight Voltage representatives said that a demo was possible, but unlikely, as it has only been done once before, with Monster Hunter Tri. thumb|300px|left thumb|left|300px|Gun gameplay revealing the Dark Starthumb|300px|left|IntroGallery 0000270024.jpg|The poster of Conduit 2, we can see the leviathan being attacked by soldier 0000270086.jpg|A new enemy on the right theconduit2onmscan1.jpg|First page of the exclusive preview theconduit2onmscan2.jpg|Second page theconduit2onmscan3.jpg|Last page Conduit 2 SPAS12.jpg 610026772.png Jflsdajfdfwsdfasdf.jpg E3 2010 Conduit 2 - Multiplayer Gameplay off-screen 001 0001.jpg Conduit 2 deatomizer (1).jpg Conduit2 boxart.jpg The-conduit-2-20100415105252907 640w.jpg Screeeen.jpg City of z.jpg Vortexcannon.jpg G0yEK.jpg 5081043679 8912831c3d o.jpg E310 The Conduit 2 1 010 0004.jpg 0001 0001 0001.jpg CONDUIT 2 E3 interview from gametrailers.com 010 0002.jpg CONDUIT 2 E3 interview from gametrailers.com 009 0022.jpg CONDUIT 2 E3 interview from gametrailers.com 009 0012.jpg CONDUIT 2 E3 interview from gametrailers.com 009 0010.jpg 610026772.png Jflsdajfdfwsdfasdf.jpg 991817_20101022_640screen002.jpg|Ageis Device screenshot_245918.jpg|Streets Prime screenshot_245926.jpg screenshot_245919.jpg FakeC2splitscreen.JPG|Fake split screen References caresr Category:Main Article Hierarchy Category:Wii Category:Conduit 2